Ectober week 2015
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Six one shots for the spookiest holiday of the year. One for each day of Hallow's eve that seem to end on a sour note.
1. Ghostly Lights

**Ectober prompt number one: Ghostly lights**

 **Hey guys, welcome to Ectober week 2015! Just sit back and enjoy the stories that will come right to your inbox every day this week (Except for the 30th).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you see.**

* * *

It definitely wasn't the first time Danny's eyes glowed. But it was the first time it became a problem.

He found that at night, or in darkened rooms, his eyes would glow like lamps whenever he was in ghost form or not. He couldn't dim them, or turn them off. He had taken to squinting his eyes shut at movie theaters, or wearing sunglasses in class when they watched a video. It wasn't difficult to hid, just maybe a minor inconvenience. (Plus he looked totally badass when he wore sunglasses at night, if he did say so himself.)

They were also extremely useful in the dark. Needed a flashlight? Just whip off those sunglasses and you'll have a creepy glow. Or wanted to freak out some friends? Trap 'em in a dark room and start blinking slowly.

But then Danny graduated his sophomore year, and over the summer the dress code changed. Along with some minor inconveniences that no one would even think about until they were banned, they also changed the policy for sunglasses.

"Sunglasses must not be worn in the building during school hours."

 _No problem_ He thought. _Contacts should hide them, right? Or maybe squinting would be enough._

But where was he going to get them? He had not bothered to read the booklet until the day before school, and it was ten thirty on a Sunday night. Any store with colored contacts would be closed.

 _Where would you even get them anyway?_

He called Tucker. His laptop hasn't been working since his parent's last experiment that supposedly made anything a ghost had come into contact with (Mechanically) break down. The only thing that broke was his laptop and the TV remote.

"Yep, there's a perfect pair right here. You want blue ones, right?"

"No Tuck," Danny rolled his eyes. "I want green glowing ones to hide my green glowing eyes."

"Just kidding man." In the background a few keys were clicking. "I'm charging it to Sam's account too."

"Good thinking. It might be weird if you, or me, ordered blue contacts. I mean, you already have glasses."

"Exactly." There was silence as a few more keys clicked. "They won't be here for another week," Tucker said. "You think you could hide them until then?"

"Maybe," Danny switched the phone to his left ear and sat down on his bed, the springs creaking. "It depends if Lancer is gonna play a video or PowerPoint or something."

"Which doesn't sound like Lancer. Man, I can't believe that you got stuck with him again!" Tucker chuckled.

"Tuck, we have the same classes..." The laughing stopped abruptly.

"So, a week with no videos? That sounds like Lancer, actually." Danny continued, ignoring Tucker's silence.

"I think this will work. See ya tomorrow Tuck!"

* * *

Danny slumped in to class the next day at 7:40 AM. His eyes were still filled with sleep, red rimmed and crusty. His hair was unbrushed and stuck up in the back.

He got minimum sleep, with two ghosts deciding to bother him at two thirty in the morning, then another one at four. He had to get up at six to make it to school on time, and he defiantly wasn't happy about it.

"Why in the name of Clockwork do we have to get up so early?" He groaned as he flopped in the desk next to Tucker. "I mean, it's just school. It wouldn't kill us if we got to school later, right?"

Tucker looked like he could barely keep his eyes open. "I don't know man."

"Maybe Lancer will show us that PowerPoint thing, and we'll be able to get some sleep," Danny yawned.

"Why wait?" Tucker set his head on his desk and closed his eyes. Danny was seriously considering the same thing when someone loudly plopped into the seat in front of him.

"Wow, you too look like hell." Sam said, raising her eyebrows at Tucker slumped onto the desk and Danny's half lidded eyes. She held up two containers.

"Coffee?"

"I guess. It shouldn't hurt," Danny took the portable cup and took a sip, the warm aroma filling his nose and the bitter taste leaving a residue in his mouth.

But it definitely woke him up.

"Thanks Sam! I think this stuff actually helped," he took the lid off and took another sip. "What's in it?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

Danny raised an eyebrow before taking another sip. "Good point."

"Tuck," Sam gently nudged the sleeping (resting? He couldn't fall asleep that fast.) teen with her foot.

"Just leave him be. Lancer will get him."

Finally, the bell rung. Danny inwardly moaned. No more sleeping in late.

"Good morning students. I'm sure all of you already know who I am, so let's skip the introduction." Lancer, tie crisp and shirt ironed, looking as though he didn't change at all durning the summer. As if he time traveled on the last day of school and skipped the entire summer. "As a requirement for the curriculum for this year-"

Danny tuned out after that. The coffee rushing through his system made him fidget and tap his feet. He could afford to not listen to the lecture, it was after all, the same one every year.

Until Lancer turned off the lights and Danny's eyes lit up like spotlights.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hoped you like this first prompt, I worked really hard on it!**

 **I'll be uploading one chapter a day for the rest of the week (Except on the 30th).**

 **Please review! Reviews give inspiration for us authors to continue out work.  
**


	2. Possession

**Possession**

* * *

Possession. Maybe one of Danny's most useful powers. To take control of an entire human being without their knowledge for as long as he wanted... It was too tempting sometimes.

For that same reason Danny hardly ever used it. To abuse power, especially something like possessing, was already setting your feet on the path to the dark side. He saw what power did to him, he saw that he nearly destroyed the entire world in ten whole years, and that was without his Ghostly Wail. He wasn't going to let power get to his head.

But sometimes he was forced too. Maybe he was in a bad situation with his grades, and needed to change one D to a C in order to pass sophomore year. Or his parents invented something dangerous that might hurt him or other ghosts and he had to "accidentally" destroy it.

But honestly, those powers scared him sometimes. He mostly mulled over the simple idea that he was so powerful compared to a normal human at night, when his thoughts seem to catch up with him and there was nothing to stop them. Staring at the dimly lit ceiling at 2 AM, thinking about the accident and the pain dancing through his nerves-

Danny froze. The smallest wisp of breath escaped from his mouth, interrupting his train of thought. He sat up, the bedsprings creaking, and looked out the window. Catching a glimpse of a glowing tail turning a corner, he quietly transformed and phased through the window.

The crisp autumn air woke him up completely. His eyes focused. He felt more alert.

He floated lightly towards the place where the tail disappeared.

"Huh. Nothing here," He said aloud, peeking into the alley. "I don't suppose-"

Something grabbed his shoulders. The hands were cold and balmy, like they died in a icy cold river. And they smelled horrible. Like seaweed and mud.

Danny barely had time to process this, and was yanked back. Another hand clasped over his mouth, preventing him from yelling. He tried to go intangible, but he couldn't pass through the hands.

The smell must have gotten to him. He felt like he wasn't really in his body, that he was watching everything happen to him like a movie. He tried to struggle. It was like moving through molasses.

He couldn't think straight either. He felt like this should be bad, he knew that he had to get out of here... but he couldn't form a single though without it breaking into two.

Then he was fine. He stood up, although he didn't command it. He stared at his hands, admiring them. He formed a fist of ectoplasm, and released it at the opposing wall.

All against his will.

He fought for control. He struggled with the bonds that prevented him from moving his own body. He tried to scream, but his lips didn't even crack open.

And he could only watch as he destroyed his town.

Possession. Something Danny never thought would happen to him.


	3. Masks Costumes

**Masks and Costumes**

* * *

Fall was always a beautiful time of year in Amity Park. From the way the red and orange leaves drifted around in the wind like snowflakes to the acorns that would crunch under your footsteps as you walked. The small businesses would begin to smell of spice and pumpkin, and the rich aroma would scatter in the breeze, so the air always smelled of crisp and spice.

Costumes would began to dot the shelves in stores. Bright and colorful, with their reds and greens and yellows appealing to the eye. The sunsets were always prettier, the red and pink streaks blending in with the orange backdrop and the dark purple wisps of clouds.

It was like a picture. A picture that the residents of Amity Park lived in for three months.

Unless you were in school that Monday morning. The excitement of Autumn didn't extend to the teachers and students of Casper High. Rather it made the students restless, to the point where they would gaze out the window and wish that they could jump in the giant piles of leaves that would gather in people's yards and enjoy the crisp weather.

"And students, I'll be proud to announce that the tenth annual costume contest will take place at this Friday's Halloween Hop. The best costume there will win a prize, and bragging rights." Mr. Lancer finished, sitting down behind his desk. "Any questions about this week?"

"Yeah," Mikey spoke up. "When is Math Club meeting? I forgot to write it down..."

"Tuck!" Danny hissed, tuning out Mikey. "Did you hear that?"

Tucker took a pair of headphones out of his ears. "What?"

Danny leaned over, rather annoyed. "Did you hear about the contest?"

"No, I was jamming to my beats back here," Tucker smirked. "It's Homeroom. The only class where we aren't required to do anything. _I'm_ going to enjoy it."

"Well, there's a costume contest at the dance on Friday."

"And your point is?" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"We _need_ to win that contest."

Tucker smiled. "Haha, very funny. We _suck_ at winning Danny, remember? Especially at costume contests."

"Yeah, but that was ages ago! Like, first grade ages ago," Danny protested. "We're Sophomores now."

"Alright dude. But you are gonna do this on your own," Tucker slipped his headphones back in. "I'll be relaxing."

* * *

It was Thursday night. Danny had been working on his costume day and night, to the point he found himself asleep on the living room floor the next day. But it was worth it.

He rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes and grinned wildly at his handiwork. It was definitely a personal best for his costumes. The stitches were even and straight, the cloth didn't stick out in weird places, even the sleeves were even.

"Definitely the best monster ever," he grinned. "Oh, I'm so winning that contest!"

His self-congratulation was interrupted when he hiccuped a wisp of smoke.

"Darn it," he groaned. "It better just be the Box Ghost, or I'm going to be mad."

He transformed, grabbed the thermos off his desk, and phased through the window. Just to get blasted back _through_ the window.

He groaned, and pushed himself to his feet. "Hey buddy, how about a warning next time!"

"The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter does not give _warnings!_ "

Danny groaned again. Skulker. "It might give you more of a good hunt if your prey is on the run," he argued.

Skulker squeezed himself halfway through Danny's broken window before going intangible. "But a sneak attack is always fun."

"Dude, you couldn't have just gone intangible before you broke the rest of my window?" Danny said, annoyed.

Skulker looked sheepish. "It makes the hunt more worthwhile..?"

"Right."

"Of course it does, Ghost Child! And-" He faltered, staring at something behind Danny. "What is _that?_ "

Danny's costume laid limply on the floor. "That's a Halloween costume, man. You know, when you dress up and run around the neighborhood, asking for candy?"

"I know what Halloween is!" Skulker snapped. "But why make a costume, when you have the best costume any human could have?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny crossed his arms.

"You're wearing it right now," Skulker jabbed a finger at Danny's chest. "A ghost costume."

"Oh. Duh!" Danny facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that four days ago?"

Skulker rolled his eyes. "If you are done admiring your own stupidity, can we go back to fighting?"

"Nope," Danny grinned. He uncapped the thermos and quickly sucked Skulker inside. "You can stay there until Halloween is over."

"What! No fair!" Skulker's tiny cry sounded through the thermos. "I wasn't ready!"

"Dude, you broke my window," Danny shook the thermos for good measure. "This is revenge."

* * *

Danny nervously fingered his skintight jumpsuit. People were already casting him sideways glances, and some huge grins, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

He showed up as Phantom. He had done a lot of work on his hair so it looked like it was dyed white rather then naturally white, and he was wearing fake-green contacts rather then letting his naturally green eyes glow. His skin still glowed faintly, but he was planning on using his parents as an excuse for that.

"Danny," Someone hissed behind him. "What the _hell_ are you thinking?"

"Sam?" He turned around. There was a cheerleader that looked an awfully lot like Sam glaring at him, hands on her hips.

"Wow! You look-"

"Like a cheerleader! Yeah, that's my costume. But why would you show up as-" She paused, glancing around the room to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "As Phantom?" she whispered.

"I had a conversation with Skulker last night," Sam rolled her eyes.

"No! It wasn't witty banter, he broke my window-"

"Alright! Keep on going."

"He said I had the best costume already. I have the best _ghost_ costume, Sam." He grinned. "See?"

"I see," She replied. "But I also have a feeling that this is gonna get bad."

"It won't."

At that moment Lancer walked onto the stage. He tapped the mic, and feedback buzzed over the speakers.

"That's my cue," Danny grinned. "Wish me luck!"

* * *

"Students, I'm proud to announce that the winner of the costume contest is," Lancer looked down at his hand.

"Danny Fenton! Fenton, please come up here."

Danny stepped up. His skin glowed under the LED lights. Whispers broke out when people got a good look at his costume.

"He looks almost exactly like Phantom!"

"Is his skin _glowing?_ "

"He looks like he could fly off at any second!"

"Congratulations, Fenton!" Lancer smiled, abaft the whispers. "If I may ask, how exactly did you make your costume look so realistic?"

"It's quite simple, Mr. Lancer," Danny took the mic and faced the crowd. "Hair dye, green contacts, and something that my parents invented. It's similar to a spray tan, only it's more ghostly. It's a spray-on glow!"

Danny paused. The kids were grinning now.

"It also allows me to do this," Danny closed his eyes, and pretended to concentrate. He floated a few inches in the air.

The students gasped, then applauded. Danny smiled again, and stepped off the stage.

"Fenton! You rock man!"

"Can you do it again?"

"What is it like?"

"When does the glow wear off?"

"Can I try some?"

 _Maybe this was a bad idea._ Danny thought as he pushed himself through the crowd. _Oh well._

* * *

 **Haha**


	4. Urban Myths

**Urban Myths**

* * *

Danny Fenton wasn't exactly a mystery. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He mostly kept to himself, but you could get a good conversation with him when you talked to him. He tended to hang out around his two friends, but they were alright if you finally decided to sit with them for a lunch. He was just an average kid, in a weird quirky way.

In a way he was the perfect character to be the underdog. Nice, yet not a pushover. Smart, but not a nerd. Quiet, but not enough to go unnoticed.

Danny Phantom was the opposite of Fenton. So different that it almost hurt your head to think about it. He made puns. He was a role model for people everywhere. He could strike up a good conversation when interviewed by the press, but sometimes ran off before the interview was done. He could suck ghosts into a thermos in about three minutes. He was confident, but not cocky. He was kind, but firm. A real superhero.

But that definitely changed when the end of the world happened. The ghosts ended up saving the humans. Ghosts had gained a sense of respect throughout the world as heroes. And Danny Phantom turned out to be the kid that no one would have ever thought had a super hero alter ego (Which ironically always turn out to be the heroes anyway). Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were one and the same.

People had mixed reactions, but nearly all of them positive. Mikey thought it was so cool; the whole time Danny Phantom had been saving him from Dash. Even though Danny normally got beat up instead, it made going home without a black eye or a cut lip less of a special occasion. A Superhero was getting beat up for him.

Dash was to say, shocked. He, for years, had been beating up his own idol. The person who he almost worshiped was also the punching bag for his troubles. Talk about a shocker.

Valerie had already half-way guessed, so she wasn't that surprised. She also grinned when she saw Danny's hand wrap around Sam's waist afterwards. She always knew that they were meant for each other anyway.

But none of them could guess what could have possibly happened next. Danny, known for being half dead and his obsession with space, disappeared. No one knew what happened, or where he might have gone. He left no trace. His bed, empty when his wife discovered it (For he disappeared at the ripe age of twenty five) was neatly made. Only one pair of clothes was taken and almost no possessions. No half scribbled note. No evidence to follow. His internet history was completely wiped. No sign of a struggle.

Then people began to forget. As life went on, and years grew to decades, the Disasteroid Incident became an Urban Myth. There was no physical evidence that the whole Earth became intangible, for that was simply impossible given such standards. There was no way that a few thousand ghosts could turn seven billion people intangible for ten minutes as an asteroid passed through Earth. Ghosts, nearly a century later, were pronounced myths. No one had seen one in years, and were passed off as hallucinations or pranks whenever someone did. Danny Phantom became a mere bedtime story, about a kid who saved the world and could fly.

There soon became a man, about twenty five years old despite his snow white hair, that would strike up good conversations with people in cafes and shops. People that may have looked alright on the outside, but were fighting battles on the inside. No one remembered his name, or even sure if he told them it, but were alright with that. Those conversations became the types that you remember for a lifetime because they were so basic, yet haunting. They influenced you to make the right decision.

And then Danny would fly, and see the world with all its tiny mistakes and acts of kindness. He would see the pieced guy he just talked to call his mom and apologize for something Danny didn't quite catch. The girl with tear-streaked eyes sniffle one last time before egging her ex-boyfriend's house. A sharp dressed business women set aside a large sum of money to donate to charities.

He just simply disappeared. A Urban Myth. A bedtime story. A fairy tale. Fiction. Nothing of importance.

* * *

 **Turned this in as a "Creative Essay" a few days ago. Switched up a few names and phrases, though. Hopefully no one figures out about my secret identity as a fanfic writer.**


	5. Candy

**Candy**

* * *

"Ha! That's the last one!" Danny capped the thermos and shoved it in his backpack. He transformed, and dropped a few feet to the ground. A sound, like crackling plastic and crinkling cellphone was heard when Danny took a step.

"Ew!" In the dim light of the alleyway, Danny could see the remains of a candy basket filled to the brim with candy. "Wait, not ew. Free candy."

He picked up the basket and peeked inside. The candy looked normal enough. Snickers, Reese's, Milky Ways, Three Musketeers, Mars Bars, and Chipoas. Actually, they were Danny's favorites.

"If only..." He dug around, shifting the candy aside to look at the bottom. "Yes!"

A king-sized Aero bar was hidden behind two Chipoas. "Jackpot!"

Danny _loved_ Aero bars. They were hard to find, especially in America. They were full of air bubbles that collapsed the bar as it melted in your mouth. Sometimes they were filled with strawberry or vanilla flavoring instead of air bubbles, but the bubbles were the best. And the king sized ones made the flavoring last for hours!

"I can't wait to show Sam and Tucker!" They would definitely want to see this!

* * *

"I don't know what you are talking about, man. That isn't an Aero bar." Tucker raised his eyebrows. "That's a king sized Chipoa."

"What? No! That's a giant bag of black licorice gummy bats!" Sam argued.

"No! Guys, look, it's an actual Aero bar-" Danny cut himself short.

"Wait. Tuck, what other candy is in the bag?" He dumped the candy on the bed.

"Snickers, Milky Ways, Mars Bars, and Mounds." Tucker pointed to the candies. But when he reached the Reese's, he called it "Mounds."

"There's no Mounds in there. Those are gross!" Danny exclaimed. "Those are Reese's you are pointing at, dude."

"Ew, no! Those are defiantly Mounds."

"Guys, there are no Milky Ways! How can you not see the cocoa roasted peanuts?" Sam replied, holding up a Chipoa.

"That's a Chipoa, Sam."

"Danny, you are clueless. That is obviously a caramel Kit Kat."

"No way! It's a Chipoa-"

"Danny! Tucker! Stop fighting for just one second." Sam held up her hands. "Where did you get this candy, Danny?"

"I found it! I just captured a ghost-" Realization dawned on his face. "Oh."

"This isn't candy. It's ghost candy." Sam declared, throwing the Chipoas back in the basket. "That's why we aren't all seeing the same things!"

"Yeah! We're all seeing our favorite candies!" Tucker exclaimed.

"And that's why you only saw the Chipoas instead of the Aero bar! It's because you've never tried an Aero bar! And Sam saw the gummy bats-"

"Because those are my favorites!" Sam held up the Aero bar, which wasn't an Aero bar.

"Should we eat the candy anyways?" Tucker asked. "I mean, it is candy."

"Nope. It's shape shifting candy from a ghost. Plus, Halloween is just a few days away."

* * *

 **I love how my thought process for this was literally "Candy." "Ghost Candy." "British Ghost Candy." "Shape shifting British Ghost Candy." "Tucker whats to eat shape shifting British ghost candy." "Chipoas."**

 **I love chipoas. And Aero bars.**


	6. Bad end

**Bad End.**

 **Blood/Gore warning**

* * *

Danny gripped the thermos, the worn pads of his fingers conforming to the dents in the smooth metal. His hands were slick with blood from the open wound puncturing a small hole in his soft abdomen, and he thumbed with the tarnished cap. He gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing with anger as a ectoblast torched a small hole in the leaf bed just a few inches away from his foot.

He pried the cap off, tossing it aside as he pushed the switch upward, sucking the attacking ghost into a swirling vortex. The ghost wailed, a mournful song that rang in Danny's eardrums even after the ghost was completely captured. Danny let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. Then he winced.

The fall had _defiantly_ hurt him. Aside from the small, round hole in his stomach (Shouldn't he do something about that? He didn't feel like he had too, bar the excessive amount of blood that was pooling onto the leaves beneath him.), he felt like he had broken something.

Broken... broken what? A bone? Two bones? And which bones? Maybe a rib, drawing a breath felt like someone was stabbing him with a rusty butcher knife.

This blood was becoming a problem now. It was getting on his hands and staining his tee shirt. His favorite tee shirt. His favorite white tee shirt.

Danny's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. He was sure that he was wearing a skintight jumpsuit, right? A skintight black jumpsuit. That can't be right.

He didn't want to move. He found himself rather comfortable in the damp leaves. The crisp air felt amazing to his burning lungs, and the trees sheltered him from the stars.

Sleep pulled at his eyelids. But Danny resisted. He didn't want to go to sleep just yet, he wanted to stay here and admire the beautiful world around him.

But that world was fading. The brown faded from the trees, the yellow evaporating from the leaves. The landscape was void of color, except for a few blotches of red or black.

It was interesting. Everything was greyscale, except for the red stain that was poling onto the leaves. Danny's eyes hardened in contempt. The red was hideous and unnatural in the dark grey landscape.

His hands. His fingers were locked around something metallic. It's stench, like a copper penny that you held in your hand too long, engulfed his nose. He let out a painful cough and then winced in pain.

He felt vibrations in the ground. The leaves were crackling dryly, like someone was walking on them.

A figure with wide round eyes covered by glasses morphed into Danny's line of vision. Then another, this time with long tenrails sprouting from her head. Hair, maybe? He could catch a whiff of shampoo.

The first one, _Tucker_ , was moving his mouth. Like he was saying something, but Danny couldn't hear him. It was like someone turned down the volume.

The other one, _Sam_ , was crying. Her tears dripped onto Danny's broken body, and smelled faintly of salt. Tucker had stopped speaking, and he too was crying.

"Guys," He croaked out. His voice was raspy and dry, like he hadn't used it in a while. "Don't cry."

He reached up, his hand covered in dried blood, and wiped away Sam's tears with his thumb. It left a rusty red streak on her cheek. Danny tried to move his other arm for Tucker, but couldn't.

He didn't need to. Tucker had stopped crying, and was holding Danny's broken hand, ignoring the fingers that were twisted and bent beyond repair. Sam was pressing something cool and soft to the hole in his stomach. A single tear was running down her face, but she wiped it away with her wrist.

It was surprisingly comfortable. Danny smiled one last time before he closed his eyes.

He stopped breathing.

* * *

 **Guys guys GUYS!**

 **TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Woohoo! I'm fifteen now, and can legally drive (Sorta)! Yep, it means that my wonderful birthday is on Halloween. Now the nickname Raven and the obsession with ghosts makes more since now, eh?**

 **But alias, this concludes the end of Ectober 2015. No!**

 **(I think I might try to organize some sort of story-swap for the Christmas Truce this year, does that sound fun?Like a Secret Santa, except you write a story for them!)**

 **Please review! And have a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
